


Do you know what it takes?

by NotLaxusDreyar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damijon - Freeform, M/M, but he apologises, i dont know, jon acts llike a dick, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLaxusDreyar/pseuds/NotLaxusDreyar
Summary: Damian's crying and he doesn't know what to do





	Do you know what it takes?

**Author's Note:**

> Ngh I'm so sorry for this absolute bull I just felt an idea and I wanted to roll with it and I'm terrible at angst sorry

Damian was sniffing and he didn't know what to do

Backtracking for a minute. They were in Jon's room, talking about the last mission where Damian almost "accidentally" killed a guy.

"I just don't understand why you did it!" Jon exclaimed.

Damian frowned. "That man is a supplier for a drug dealer decidedly large network of drug activity. They deal to children. Children, Kent." Jon looked over. "That doesn't mean we're supposed to kill him."

"I've killed people before."

Jon froze.

"What"

Damian hesitated. "Listen, it was a long time ago, I don't-" Jon cut him off. "How do you say that casually? You can't just murder people, Damian! That's wrong, it's not- you're a murderer. You've literally killed people. I'm dating a murderer."

Damian reeled back, a hurt look on his face. 

Jon was oblivious to this action. He continued ranting. Damian caught a few words, specifically "murderer." He felt broken. A person that he deeply cared about was calling him.. a killer? Was he? His vision blurred. He felt wetness on his cheek and wiped it away before Jon could notice. Unfortunately, Jon did notice.

Which brings us to the present. Damian was sniffing and he didn't know what to do.

Jon started "Look, Damian, I'm sorry, I-" Damian stood up. "It seems you've made your feeling about me perfectly clear. Goodbye, Kent."

Jon hurriedly stood up but Damian was already gone.

Later that day, at Wayne Manor's front door, Jon knocked weakly, hoping someone would hear but at the same time hoping no-one would hear. 

The door opened and a presence loomed over him. Tim Drake. Red Robin. Tim glared down at him. Jon stared at his shoes, trying to find words. Tim spoke instead. "Do you know when Damian cries? It's when someone he cares about betrays him or hurts him. He tries to hide it but it's very clear. What. Did. You. Do."

Jon opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by another voice coming from inside. "That the kid? Hold on, I want to have a word with him" Another figure came to stand at the door.

Jason Todd. Red Hood. Jon gulped. Jason scowled. "Do you realize what you've done? The bat was crying. Crying, Kent. Do you know what it takes to make a Wayne cry? Especially Damian?"

Jon lifted his head up. Crap, he was tall. "I know what I did. I'm here to apologize to him. Jason nodded his approval. "If he kills you, I'm covering for him." He said while walking away. 

Jon walked into the manor. Tim muttered "Up the stairs, third door on the left."

Jon headed for Damian's room. He stood at the door and took a deep breath before knocking twice.

Damian's voice came from inside, "Enter." Jon stepped in. He took another deep breath. "Damian. I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry, it just- it took me by surprise? Your dad's 'no-killing' rule and my dad's similar rule just- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Damian exhaled. "Kent. You are... forgiven. I have thought over it. I understand that you spoke before thinking. I understand that it took you by surprise and I think you shall be forgiven. However, if you really think that I am a murderer, spare me no emotion. We don't need to stay together, if it is bad for you to be in a relationship with a killer."

Jon inhaled sharply. "Damian. You aren't a killer. You're so much more than that, you, you're an artist, someone who loves animals, who thinks I don't notice that when you talk about your family you get a fond expression on your face. You have compassion and determination. You're not a killer, you've just been led to believe that you are. And I would never break up with you because of a dumb reason like that."

Damian smiled

Jon pecked his cheek and sat down. "So, what you workin' on?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I know it's bad. Constructive criticism please??


End file.
